Suzuya's Gift
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: On Christmas Day, Suzuya has a present for the Admiral. And by nightfall, he'll get to play with it. [Christmas Smut]


**Suzuya's Gift**

Christmas had arrived at last, a layer of snow blanketing the Naval Base.

The Admiral wandered down the halls of the command centre, smiling in greeting at Ikazuchi as she rushed past; dressed up like a diminutive Santa Claus; beard and all. Given the season everyone was wearing casual clothes or festive outfits, ranging from conservative reindeer suits to distinctly-skimpy Santa bikinis, the latter courtesy of Kongou.

He had already visited his subordinates in the morning, a present left outside their doors addressed to each of them – a task that had taken several long hours throughout the night, but he had accomplished nonetheless. While each gift was small they were also personalised; courtesy of him taking notes of their likes and dislikes over the past few months. It didn't hurt that many of them openly left wish-lists to Santa attached to their stockings.

Of course, many of the Ship-Girls had replied in kind – and as such he found himself waking up to a miniature mountain of presents addressed to him from nearly everyone on base. Even some of the more harsh-tongued and standoffish girls like Yamashiro and Akebono had gone out of their way to give him a gift. On the plus side he had a large pile of chocolate to nibble on for the next few months.

''Mm...'' The Admiral smiled as he ascended the stairs towards his office. One of the best parts was he had no work to do; meaning he could sit back and relax for the day, hanging out with his subordinates and getting to know them more.

''Admiral~'' A sing-song voice snapped him from his thoughts, and prompting him to look over his shoulder.

In an instant a light blush coloured his cheeks, his eyes landing upon Suzuya. The green-haired girl was wearing a red Santa-themed strapless dress that stretched from her chest to her thighs, a white fur trim lining the hem. A small green bow was tied at the front and two thin red straps looped over her shoulders, supporting the dress while still giving a generous view of her plump breasts. Her forearms were clad in red Santa-themed arm warmers and her feet were secured in a pair of matching boots, her bare legs unfazed by the cold.

''Hehe, like the view~?'' Suzuya teased him, snapping him from his open staring.

''Y-Yeah...'' The Admiral quickly shook his head, dispelling the alluring image from his mind. Suzuya looked good in pretty much any outfit she wore; something she liked to tease him about, often dressing up just to see his reaction.

Suzuya giggled and skipped up to him, looping her arm around his. ''Good~! So, wanna go out for lunch now?''

''I did say I would, didn't I...'' He mused, nodding in exasperated agreement. ''Fine. Lead the way.''

''As you wish~!''

X-x-X

The rest of the day seemed to melt away in a blur of laughter and chatter, day turning to night in what felt like minutes.

Lunch came and went, then dinner arrived and was summarily devoured, the chaos of the dining hall still ringing in his ears. Given the occasion alcohol was broken out, a tentative amount offered to the light-weight Destroyers so they weren't left out. As a result Tenryuu ended up getting drunk under the table by Hibiki, a fact Tatsuta continued to tease her about for the rest of the night.

''Ehehe~ you're so warm, Admiral~''

The Admiral blushed lightly as Suzuya rubbed her cheek against his, her face a drunken red hue. Both of them had been at the bottles too, and while he had a fairly strong tolerance to alcohol, Suzuya did not. Evidence by how on three separate occasions now he had to stop her from yanking her dress down in front of him. Mercifully she was more tipsy thandrunk, but she wasn't exactly far off either.

His room came into sight and he looped a hand around Suzuya's waist, stopping her from slipping as they walked up the stairs. The green-haired girl giggled into his ear and nuzzled against him, her generous bust pressing against his left arm. Even through her dress they felt so squishy and soft it drove him mad, his cheeks warm even during the rare moments she pulled away.

''Mm~'' Suzuya hummed cheerily as he unlocked his door, leading her inside. ''Admiral... I wanna kiss~''

''...I think you're a bit too drunk for that, Suzuya.'' The Admiral smiled weakly, nudging the door closed behind him with his foot. The plan had been he'd sleep in the same bed as her to keep an eye on her, but now he was starting to realise how dangerous that idea was.

Namely because the more drunk she got, the more affectionate Suzuya became.

Suzuya pouted cutely and skipped over to the edge of his bed, plopping herself down on the edge. The green-haired girl gazed up at him for a long second, her pout melting away and transforming into a sultry smile; her hand pinching the hem of her dress and lifting it up, revealing her strawberry-pink panties.

''Then how about a _real_ peek~?'' Suzuya playfully offered, giggling at his blush.

The Admiral glanced away, only to stop when she reached out and grabbed him by his tie – and then suddenly yanked him down to her level. He narrowly avoided banging his forehead against hers, their eyes mere inches apart; the closeness letting him see how big and loving her eyes were. A tipsy smile curled at her lips and Suzuya tilted her head back, giving his tie one last tug and crashing her lips against his.

Her lips were delicately soft, the bitterly-sweet taste of alcohol lingering thick on them. Suzuya kissed him with a fiery passion, her lips meshing against his with careful affection, as if testing the waters. And after a second of stunned disbelief the Admiral found himself returning the kiss, something hot twisting in his stomach as he kissed Suzuya back; a muted groan escaping her.

''Mm...'' Suzuya breathed as their lips broke apart, hanging mere inches apart. ''You're such a dense idiot, y'know...? I even got all dressed up like this just for you...''

''Suzuya...'' His cheeks reddened.

The green-haired girl smiled softly at his dazed reply, giving his tie a light tug and pulling him into another kiss. The Admiral found himself surrendering to the kiss in seconds, slowly kissing Suzuya back and earning a muffled moan from the beautiful girl. Her lips were so inviting it was impossible to resist, doubly so when she let out a little giggle between kisses; the charming sound making him to want to kiss her more.

Slowly his hands slipped down onto her shoulders, blindly trailing up and down her sides and feeling her up through her dress. Suzuya groaned approvingly into the kiss, tilting her head slightly as their lips continued smacking together, the romantic kissing adding fuel to the fire within him. A small part of him protested, saying that she was probably too out of it to really think about what she was doing... but looking into her affection-filled eyes, he realised that the alcohol wasn't hampering her thoughts in the slightest. All it was doing was giving her liquid confidence.

''Ah...'' Suzuya moaned softly as his left hand daringly slid under her breast, so close to touching it. ''Mm... they're _all _yours tonight, _Admiral~_''

The Admiral blushed at her sultry murmur, silencing her with another kiss. Suzuya giggled prettily into the kiss; only for her giggle to melt into a moan as he tentatively cupped her breast, giving it a light squeeze. The smooth, lightly-fluffy fabric of her dress only enhanced the feel of her soft breast, a shudder running through him as he experimentally groped her.

At the sound of her breathy moan he grew bolder, one hand sliding up to her shoulder-strap and delicately nudging it off, causing her dress to loosen. Suzuya mewled softly and tilting her head to the side, shooting him a sexy smile – and prompting him to dart in, attacking her exposed neck with passionate kisses.

''Mm~!'' Suzuya mewled lewdly, shuddering as his lips pressed against her jugular. ''N-Nn... so aggressive~''

He shivered at her teasing words, kissing her neck in response. He made to pull off her other strap only to find her own hand already there, his fingers roaming over hers – _feeling _her gently tug her strap off her shoulder. Not a second later the soft thump of cloth falling filled his ears and he pulled back, his eyes immediately drawn down to her chest.

Suzuya's dress had pooled around her stomach, her plump breasts left on full display – no bra to hide them. His hands immediately cupped her breasts and gave them a squeeze, eliciting a breathy moan from Suzuya as gentle sparks of pleasure fluttered through her chest, her lips curving up into a sultry smile. Their lips met in another slow kiss a second later, rapidly growing more heated by the second.

''Haah~'' Suzuya breathed as they broke apart, mewling when he gave her plump breasts another tender grope. ''Nn... Admiral~''

She snaked her arms up and around his neck, leaning back on the bed. The Admiral took the hint and crawled onto the bed, watching her squirm a little further back to give him room – and the second she could she pulled him down into another hot kiss, their lips meshing together lewdly. His hands continued to lewdly fondle and play with her soft boobs, the inviting softness too addicting to ignore.

Suzuya retreated from the kiss to suck in a gulp of air, flashing him a cheeky smile. He found out why a second later as her legs wrapped around his waist and rolled them over; flipping their positions so he was beneath her... and leaving her straddling his waist. Something Suzuya was quick to note, her smile evolving into a smirk.

''Mm... wanna _taste _me, Admiral~?'' Suzuya offered sultrily, tugging her dress up enough to give him a peek at her underwear. ''I'll _taste_ you too~''

The Admiral blushed and nodded quickly, far too deep into this to even consider backing out. Suzuya giggled at his reaction and turned around, shifting back until she was straddling his face – and swiftly leaned down, her delicate fingers unzipping his pants with eager quickness. His attention however was on the pair of panties hanging above his face, her knees digging into the bed on either side of his head.

With a twitch of eager anticipation he reached up and stroked the front of her light-pink panties, eliciting a gentle moan from Suzuya. His swelling cock twitched at the erotic sound and he did it again, intimately feeling her shape of her folds through her thin underwear. His free hand slid up her loose dress and grabbed he ass, idly fondling her rear and relishing the soft moans that spilled from her mouth.

''Mm...'' Suzuya bit her lip and unzipped his pants, his cock all but springing out in front of her and causing a blush to coat her cheeks.

Suzuya hesitated for only a brief second before wrapping her fingers around his cock, giving it a slow jerk. The Admiral shuddered from the erotic feeling and replied by pushing her panties aside, stroking her bare pussy with his fingers; in turn extracting another soft moan from Suzuya. She responded in kind, jacking him off with slow rhythmic bobs; her hot breath brushing against his shaft.

After a moment Suzuya grew bolder, leaning down and pressing her lips against the tip in a light kiss – before slowly opening her mouth and sliding down his cock. The Admiral groaned lowly as the wet warmth of her mouth surrounded his cock, her tongue blindly licking and curling around his shaft as she sucked him off. Not willing to be left behind he was quick to respond, opening his mouth and taking a long lick of her delicate slit.

''M-Mmph...'' Suzuya's moan of pleasure was muffled by his cock, her hot breath brushing against his shaft.

The Admiral gripped her ass with both hands and pulled her hips down a bit more, allowing him to repeatedly drag his tongue along her pussy; her sweet arousal quick to leak onto his tongue. The oddly pleasant taste only made him do it more, lapping at her folds with single-minded lust – each cute noise she made spurring him to do it again and again.

Suzuya groaned and pushed herself deeper down his cock, one hand coming up to brush some hair from her face as she bobbed up and down, sucking him off. As she got used to the movement she managed to go deeper; more and more of his cock sliding into her hot mouth until the tip was dipping down her throat. It wasn't long before her lips were wrapped around the base of his shaft, his full length fitting inside her mouth.

''Nn...'' The Admiral grunted, retaliating by shoving his tongue inside her pussy.

The green-haired girl moaned at the sensation, her hips buckling as he lewdly swirled his tongue around her burning pussy; every little movement setting her nerves on fire. His tongue explored every inch of her insides, lapping up her leaking honey and stroking all her sensitive spots, each lick making her hips buckle and her inner walls spasm.

Her pleasure was heightened further as he suddenly slipped his tongue out and licked her folds, his tongue accidentally brushing against her clit and sending a spike of raw pleasure arcing through her, knocking the breath from her lungs. With a moan Suzuya pulled her lips off his cock, panting heavily from the pleasure addling her mind and sticking her tongue out, purposefully drooling on his cock.

''Mm...'' Suzuya breathed, her fingers curling around his dick before she started jerking him off quickly.

The Admiral grunted at the sensation, his cock throbbing with need. He pushed down his bubbling desires and focused on Suzuya, his tongue ravenously lapping at her pussy before plunging back inside her folds, swirling around her insides. Her hips buckled every time he licked a certain spot, prompting him to keep doing it – eliciting a throaty groan from the green-haired girl as he prodded the spot with his tongue.

''M-Mm... Admiral...'' Suzuya moaned breathily, panting heavily. ''I-If you do that...''

He smiled tightly and responded by doing it again, relishing her cute mewl of pleasure. Suzuya was quick to get him back – brushing some hair from her face before boldly plunging down his cock, taking his full length back into her hot mouth and sucking him off eagerly. The sensation of her bobbing up and down his length was becoming too much for him to ignore, a strained groan escaping the Admiral as his cock twitched.

Even as his dick burned for release he held back, ravenously tongue-fucking Suzuya and listening to her panting, muffled moans; the warm wetness of her mouth engulfing his cock over and over again. The pressure building inside him was growing too much to ignore however, his muscles coiling tight like a burning-hot spring – before in an instant he came undone.

''_Nn!_'' The Admiral groaned sharply, gripping her ass tightly.

Suzuya yelped as ropes of cum suddenly filled her mouth and shot down her throat, the sudden salty taste taking her by surprise. After a second she got over her surprise and quickly swallowed between quick gasps, her own orgasm hanging just out of reach – when he suddenly took a long lick of her pussy, tipping her over the edge.

''_Myn~!_'' Suzuya moaned lewdly as a burning rush flooded her pelvis; her whole body quivering as her own orgasm shot through her.

The Admiral lustfully lapped up her leaking honey, his ministrations incidentally extending her pleasurable orgasms for even longer. Her hips buckled as he took another lick of her wet slit, her orgasm leaving her mind in blissful disarray.

''Mm...'' Suzuya moaned lowly, popping her lips off his cock.

With her legs still shaking from her orgasm Suzuya climbed off his face, opting instead to straddle his waist – both of them panting from their mutual climaxes. After a minute Suzuya shifted around to face him, shooting him a breathy smile as she purposefully rolled her hips; her slick pussy sliding against his sensitive cock.

''Nn... Suzuya...'' The Admiral shuddered.

Suzuya smiled hotly. ''Mm... I want you inside me, Admiral... ya think ya got enough energy for another round~?''

He flushed at her attractive smile. ''...do you?''

''Is that a challenge~?'' Suzuya teased, one hand grasping the front of her dress and lifting it up; giving him an unhindered view as she straddled his cock and slid her pussy along his length, so close to entering her.

Suzuya teasingly rolled her hips a few times before finally taking the plunge, lowering herself down with careful slowness. Her wet lower lips parted with minimal resistance, and the Admiral groaned as his cock pushed inside her hot pussy; her inner walls near-instantly clenching around his cock. She was distinctly tight, a strained expression showing on her face as she pushed herself down his length, a low grunt escaping her.

''You alright...?'' He groaned out.

''Mm... just stings a bit; first time and all...'' Suzuya smiled weakly, rolling her hips in small circles and helping ease him inside her. ''A-Ah...''

The Admiral shuddered as Suzuya sunk further down his cock; more and more of her hot tightness engulfing his shaft. His hands instinctively went to her hips, soothingly stroking her sides as she slid down his length inch by inch, her formerly-virgin pussy so tight it was driving him mad. Mercifully Suzuya adjusted quickly, managing to fit over half his cock inside and pausing for breath; her muscles slowly relaxing.

After a minute Suzuya mumbled something incoherent, and raised her hips. Not a second later she plunged herself back down again, moaning lowly as she impaled herself on his erect cock. Over and over again Suzuya bounced on his dick, each slow rise followed by a rapid plunge back down again, the indescribably good feeling of her insides sapping the breath from his lungs.

''Ah~'' Suzuya moaned lewdly as she dropped back down again, gently rolling her hips as she lifted herself back up again.

The Admiral grunted and grasped her hips tightly, pulling her down his cock. Suzuya let out a lewd moan as she sunk down further than before, a jolt of hot pleasure flooding both of them and prompting him to do it again, Suzuya's breathy moans arousing him more than he already was. She dug her knees into the bed and began to move faster, her inner walls seizing around his cock as she bounced on his dick.

''Nn...'' He breathed, blushing deeply as she purposefully leaned forwards; her plump breasts jiggling in front of him face.

''Hehe~'' Suzuya giggled, a bright red blush on her cheeks as she rode him. ''Do I feel goo- Mm~!''

Her teasing words were cut short as his hands darted up to her breasts, giving them a lustful squeeze. The green-haired girl moaned and arched her back, unintentionally sticking her chest out more towards him, encouraging him to grope her more. Suzuya replied by bouncing more feverishly on his cock, her hot moans filling the bedroom as she impaled herself on his shaft.

The Admiral shuddered, a burst of lustful confidence filling him – and prompting him to suddenly grab her sides, flipping them over. Suzuya squeaked in surprise as her back suddenly hit the bed, cheeks flushing a dark red when she found him looming over her. Without missing a beat his hands slid down to her hips and he began to thrust, plunging into her slick pussy.

''A-Ah~!'' Suzuya moaned erotically, tipping her head back. ''Y-Yes... faster~''

He was all too happy to oblige, eagerly bucking his hips and plunging into her wet tightness, groaning when she tightened around him. The new position let him plunge into her faster than she could've moved her hips, pounding into the moaning girl with lustful abandon. Soon his cock was hitting her deepest parts, the lewd smacking of skin filling the bedroom as their pelvises slapped together.

Suzuya writhed beneath him, her plump breasts bouncing up and down as he pounded her. One of her free hand darted down to her own breast and grabbed it, lewdly fondling her own tit while the other grabbed the bed behind her; erotic moans rising from her throat as he pistoned into her womanhood with wild thrusts.

''Mm~! Admiral~!'' Suzuya moaned his name out, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes.

Unable to resist he darted down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, devouring her cute moan of delight. Their lips lustfully meshed together as he kept rolling his hips, sliding his cock in and out her wet tightness even as they kissed. Only when his lungs burned for air did he retreat, quickly resuming his prior pace and pounding into her.

Suzuya moaned happily in response, arching her back as her orgasm began to build again – a wonderful, searing heat flooding her pelvis as he kept fucking her. On instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him pulling out, flashing him a sexy smile that prompted him to fuck her even harder, eliciting a sharp moan from the green-haired girl.

''A-Ah~! H-Harder~!'' Suzuya wailed, the repeated smacking of skin ringing in her ears. ''Nn... y-yes...! Admiral... I-I-I can't~!''

Her voice rose to a cry, and with a wail of pleasure Suzuya orgasmed on his throbbing cock – her whole body seizing up tight and her honey squirting out around his length.

The Admiral gasped as she suddenly tightened around him, his thrusts briefly slowing before he immediately sped up – pounding into her wildly for a few mind-melting seconds before he hit his limit. A burning rush of lewd heat flooded his pelvis and he groaned, unloading ropes of cum deep into Suzuya's pussy; eliciting a throaty moan as he painted her insides white.

''A-Ah...'' Suzuya quivered, going slack as her orgasm subsided.

He wasn't far behind, planting his right hand onto the bed to keep himself upright – panting heavily as he recovered from his powerful orgasm. He was stirred from his climatic high as Suzuya snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down, crashing her lips against his in a sloppy kiss; both of them having to break it off a second later for air.

''Mm...'' Suzuya nuzzled his cheek, moaning softly into his ear.

''Let's just say like this for a bit, Admiral...?''

''Sure...''

Within minutes the duo passed out, snoozing softly.

[END]


End file.
